deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Castellan vs Kratos
Description Percy Jackson vs God of War. Two Demigods who harbor resentment against the Olympians are ready to decide which one is the true God Hater. Who will triumph, who will fall. Interlude W: Demigods are usually heroes, Defending people who need protection. B: But not for these two. W: Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. B: And Kratos, The Ghost Of Sparta. W: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, B: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to fing out who would win..... A Death Battle. Luke Castellan W: Luke Castellan is the son of Hermes, the messenger god. He roamed the world with Thalia Grace and Annabeth. They were attacked when Hades discovered Thalia was Zeus's daughter and he broke his promise. The only place safe was Camp Half Blood. Thalia then gave her life to save them. He was placed in the Hermes Cabin. (Wiz takes a huge breath.) B: He was given a quest by Hermes to steal Hera's Apples. W: He failed, and believed his father had sent him to ridicule him. He developed a feeling that the Olympians didn't care about their children. Thus he began his quest to destroy Olympus. B: Well, to destroy the gods, he needs weapons, He's an excellent swordsman and wields the blade Backbiter. He also has a dagger. W: Backbiter is forged from celestial Bronze and mortal Iron. This way, it can harm monsters and mortals. B: Luke also has a shield, some boots to make him run at supernatural speeds, and has the ability to teleport. W: When Luke needs to, he can use his strongest ability. He can merge with frickin' Kronos and gain a new set of powers. B: With this, he is invincible except his left armpit, and has Chronokinesis, the power to command time. W: Luke is very powerful, but his main weakness is that he underestimates people, and keeps losing to his friends. B: But don't underestimate him. Luke: All the abandoned.... Don't....Don't let it happen again. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Salarok17 Kratos W: Kratos was trained by the Spartans of Sparta and one day was attacked. B: He struck a deal with Ares, the war god, to give him the ability to defend his people. Kratos would then have to serve as Ares' Champion warrior for the tournament. W: Like all gods, Ares tricked him into killing his own wife and kids. Thus his quest to destroy the gods of Olympus began. B: Now where have we heard that before. W: Kratos is a demigod possessing superhuman strength, speed, and durability. B: Kratos' main weapons are his blades of exile, Which are chain blades strapped to his hands. They somehow can light on fire. W: That's far from the only thing he has in his arsenal. He is skilled in swordplay and wields the blade of Olympus. When Kratos slew Ares he became the new god of War. But Zeus tricked him into putting his powers into the sword. He became mortal, but the sword can kill gods. B: His Golden Fleece is his defense. He has the Bow of Apollo, the Claws of Hades, The Nemean Cestus, the boots of Hermes, and the wings of Icarus. W: He killed all the gods and brought about the end of the world. (Except Aphrodite) Kratos: If Olympus denies me my revenge, then they shall die. Battle In Tartarus LUKE CASTELLAN is enjoying the aisles of the Blest relaxing, thinking nothing is going to go wrong. When suddenly a daimon appears and tells him Hades wants to see him now. Startled, Luke rushes to Hades' palace. Where he sees a soul being judged. It's KRATOS. "You are condemned to Tartarus" Says Hades Coldly. " With Your Body Intact." "Luke watch over him until I appoint a new bodyguard." "As you wish Lord Hades" Luke takes his gear and watches Kratos. But Kratos grins and snaps the chains. "I'll escape like last time" " Not on my watch" FIGHT Conclusion Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Salarok17 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant